1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector prevented from slipping off by a locking piece provided on a mating member, and a connectorized cable provided with the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector is known which is fitted to e.g. a shielding cage having a shielding function and can be prevented from slipping off by a locking piece(s) provided on the shielding cage. The connector is provided with a member for disengaging the locking piece to cancel the slip-off prevention (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,366).
The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,366 is provided with a sliding member slidable along a longitudinal direction of a rectangular parallelepiped-shaped connector housing, and is configured that slide movement of the sliding member disengages the locking piece to cancel the slip-off prevention. A pull member (pull unit) is coupled to the sliding member, and a worker holds and pulls the pull member in a removal direction of the connector to pull out the connector from the shielding cage. The sliding member is thereby moved and disengages the locking piece to cancel the slip-off prevention.
If the sliding member is moved to a movable end by further pulling the pull member, a force of pulling the pull member acts on the connector housing so as to remove the connector from the shielding cage.